With downsizing of electronic devices, flip-chip mounting techniques have become widely used, for mounting electronic components, e.g., semiconductor devices, directly on a mounting board, for densely mounting the electronic components.
As low-cost bonding techniques, there is a technique using metal bumps, e.g., plating bumps and stud bumps formed over semiconductor elements or wafer level packages, and bonding under a force, for example.